Enna Nightingale
Enna Nightshade is a wandering Mage who, despite her young age, is a very intelligent woman. She spends most of her time exploring the lands of Fiore, and does so with her various disguises. She also wishes to join a Magic Guild but she isn't sure which one. Enna specializes in Transformation magic, and uses Machina Soul Take Over in battle. Appearance Enna has long silver hair that reaches down to her hips, held in place by a black bow and is parted to her right. Enna has rose colored eyes, her right eye is covered by a flower. This flower she uses as her symbol, it was a gift from her father. She wears a white cape that covers her prosthetic arm and a detached sleeve worn to her right arm. overtop of a dress. Her dress has a hole revealing her abdomen and is slit on the sides revealing her legs, it reaches to her lower thigh. Under which she wears black boy shorts with a belt that attaches to her sword, and has a decorative band on her left thigh. Enna sports knee high socks in her intricately designed black heels. Among her many transformations, Enna usually can be seen in her travelling disguise which is known as the Sightseer. It consists of long dark brown hair that reaches her tailbone and is worn in pigtails. She has stormy gray eyes under red framed glasses that compliment her pale complexion. Her outfit consists of a white blouse with buttoned cuffs attached to the puffed sleeves. Which is tucked into a ruffled black miniskirt held up by a studded belt. Underneath is a pair of white tights with black thigh heels. Personality Enna is a very shy person who is more concerned about how people perceive her. She covers this up by acting emotionless, because of this she has a personality disorder which is the reason behind her transformations. This is also a result of her introverted childhood. Only when under extreme stress, or annoyance will she lash out at others. Though she may come off as heartless and cold, it's only because she doesn't know how to properly communicate with those she doesn't know. History As a child, Enna was always sheltered from the outside world. She spent most of her time scared of the harsh judgement that came with came with it. This caused her to bury herself in novels and play with dolls, allowing her to be whatever she pleased. Enna has a sister that she fondly looked up to, Faith Jaeger was her name. She was a social butterfly, a polar opposite to Enna. Enna always wished to be as cool and uninhibited as her sister but, a bad case of stage fright stopped her from being able to flourish as well. She was always overshadowed by her sister, which caused Enna to withdraw from social gatherings. She wished to make a name for herself, and become someone who could not be forgotten. So she asked her father for some assistance as he was a gifted mage himself, and he gave Enna the flower in her eye. Trivia Enna's appearance based off of Zero and Accord from Drag-On Dragoon/Drakengard 3